1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a medical image, and more particularly, to detecting and providing information about a blood vessel included in a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blood vessel intervention is used for the treatment of various diseases associated with a blood vessel, in addition to cerebrovascular or cardiovascular treatment. The blood vessel intervention is a medical procedure in which a small hole is formed in the skin, a catheter or a medical induction wire is directly inserted into a blood vessel, and treatment is performed while observing the inside of a human body by using a medical imaging apparatus. Blood vessel intervention is performed using only a minimum incision. In the blood vessel intervention, an operator may observe a blood vessel of a human body in real time, and a blood vessel angiography may be used to observe a blood vessel in a non-invasive manner.
The blood vessel angiography for observing a blood vessel includes various methods. For example, the blood vessel angiography may include a method using a magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) image, a method using a computed tomography angiography (CTA) image, a method using an ultrasound image, and a method using an X-ray image. In the method using the MRA image or the CTA image, a time taken to acquire an image is relatively long. Therefore, the MRA image or the CTA image is mainly used for planning before a medical procedure or observing a state of a patient after a medical procedure. An X-ray fluoroscopy for observing a blood vessel in real time may be used while the blood vessel intervention is being performed. The X-ray fluoroscopy is a method in which a contrast agent is injected into a blood vessel of a human body, and an X-ray image of the blood vessel is acquired.
In the blood vessel intervention, an operator may move a catheter inserted into a blood vessel while viewing a two-dimensional (2D) medical image. A time taken to move a catheter to a lesion may be changed depending on a skill level of an operator. When a time taken to move a catheter increases, a procedure time increases. As a procedure time increases, a time during which a patient is exposed to radiation increases. On the other hand, when moving a catheter at an excessively high speed, a wall of a blood vessel may be damaged by the catheter.